Him
by nadiamaimuna
Summary: [Chanbaek fanfiction] "Baekhyun selalu menggunakan hatinya untuk orang lain. Mungkin kau melihatnya adalah seorang penipu dan penggoda. Tetapi Baekhyun jauh dari itu semua, kami tidak memilih kehidupan seperti ini. Jika kau mendapatkan hati Baekhyun, genggamlah dengan kuat, tetapi jangan terlalu kuat, kau bisa menghancurkannya tanpa kau sadari." [ r e m a k e ] author : piyelur


Tolong tinggalkan jejak

_Park Chanyeol berumur 8 tahun saat ia mendapatkan luka memar di bibirnya dan melawan untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan karena ia seorang anak berandalan, tetapi ia tidak menyukai kekerasan dengan niat untuk menyakiti. Chanyeol pernah melihat itu di sekolahnya, sehingga ia—dengan kemauannya sendiri—belajar bela diri, tak banyak yang tahu tentang keahlian Chanyeol tersebut, kecuali satu orang, yaitu Kim Heechul—supir pribadi keluarga Park. Heechul menjadi saksi saat Chanyeol, yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun terlibat perkelahian di antara pencuri. Chanyeol hanya menyelamatkan dompet kecil seorang Nenek yang sudah tua berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang perkotaan._

_"Sejak kapan kau bisa berkelahi, Chanyeol?" Tanya Heechul, pada Chanyeol kecil._

_Chanyeol menatap Heechul seraya terkekeh pelan, ia menggaruk pipinya tersebut dengan salah tingkah, "Em. Baru beberapa bulan, Paman."_

_Mereka sedang duduk di kap depan mobil, masing-masing tangan mereka memegang sebuah es krim vanila. Sesekali Chanyeol menjilat tangannya yang terkena lelehan es krim tersebut._

_Heechul melirik ke arah Chanyeol, jabatan tidak membedakan siapa di antara mereka. Chanyeol begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran Heechul yang selalu menemaninya ke mana saja. Banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka seorang anak dan ayah. Padahal sudah jelas wajah mereka tidak mirip sama sekali._

_"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"_

_Chanyeol mendongak, seperti anak kecil_

_kebanyakan, wajahnya penuh dengan es krim yang menempel di sekitaran mulutnya, membuat Heechul tertawa kecil, ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya lalu membersihkannya._

_"Tidak ada. Chanyeol belajar sendiri."_

_Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Tetapi bagaimana kalau Ayahmu tahu? Ekstrakulikuler basket saja dia tidak memperbolehkanmu."_

_Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Anak itu masih sedih ketika olahraga yang ia inginkan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh sang Ayah._

_Ayahnya tidak peduli tentang apapun selain pekerjaan dan nilai Chanyeol yang bagus. Ibunya tidak pernah di rumah kecuali jika ada pesta dan makan malam bersama keluarga besar, dan yang paling membosankan, Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal. Ia dengan sepupu-sepupunya pun tidak akrab. Jadi, tidak salah jika Chanyeol memilih jalan yang berbeda dari mereka semua._

_"Paman."_

_Heechul menoleh, kali ini Chanyeol menatapnya penuh haru, anak itu sudah menganggap Heechul sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Ia selalu menemani ke mana saja tuan mudanya itu pergi, bahkan mengerjakan PR bersama. Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengan pemuda 28 tahun tersebut._

_"Paman akan selalu bersamaku, 'kan? Sampai aku besar nanti?"_

_Chanyeol menurunkan es krimnya, menundukkan kepala seakan takut mendengar jawaban dari orang di sampingnya. Melihat hal tersebut, membuat Heechul terenyuh. Pasalnya, dia juga tidak memiliki siapapun di sini. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas —ia merangkul bahu kecil Chanyeol lalu mengusap kepalanya._

_"Tentu! Enak saja kau bisa bebas dariku, ya!"_

_Chanyeol mendongak dan tertawa kecil dan bagi Heechul, Chanyeol yang tertawa membuatnya bahagia._

_Maka dari itu, selama bertahun-tahun, Chanyeol berlatih mengembangkan bela dirinya dengan diawasi Heechul. Sang supir benar-benar melindungi Chanyeol dari pengawasan Ayahnya._

"Park Chanyeol! 10 menit lagi!" teriak salah satu pria yang menggunakan seragam keamanan.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan, dada bidangnya terlihat jelas di balik kain transparan itu, ia mengambil sarung tinjunya dan memakainya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Hey!"

Pemuda Park itu membuka mata, dari pantulan kaca ia menatap Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengencangkan sarung tangannya dan meregangkan otot-otot leher dan tangannya.

"Gugup?" Tanya Heechul seraya menyambar salah satu kursi lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Yang lebih muda terkekeh tanpa menoleh, "Untuk apa? Aku sudah melakukan ini semenjak umurku 15 tahun."

Chanyeol sendiri sekarang berumur 17 tahun.

Heechul pun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala, "Kau benar. Tapi ini sebuah kompetisi, dengan lawan yang berpengalaman."

Benar. Kali ini Iawan Chanyeol adalah yang berpengalaman, seorang pria sepantaran Chanyeol itu kata Heechul. Chanyeol sendiri belum tahu pasti siapa dia dan kali ini dia berkesempatan untuk mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ajak Heechul.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruang gantinya sambil sesekali memukul kedua tangannya untuk melatih otot tangannya.

"Tuan, sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan masuk ke ruangan ini!"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara dari petugas keamanan yang lantang tersebut, kemudian ia menoleh dan di ujung ruangan sebelah kanan dari ruangan Chanyeol, ada salah satu petugas keamanan yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dan di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda—rambut pink yang sangat mencolok, tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tuaaaan, sudah berapa kali ku bilang, bahwa aku seorang pegawai di sini!" Tegas pemuda berambut pink tersebut menirukan aksen petugas keamananan. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berhenti dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Pemuda tersebut menggunakan kaos biasa, namun sedikit terlihat berlebihan, pakaian semacam itu bukanlah berasal dari tempat ini dan yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah rata-rata pegawai di sini seorang wanita dengan pakaian seksi dan suka menggoda para pria.

Petugas keamanan tersebut menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam, tetapi pemuda berambut pink tersebut justru menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang seraya menghentakkan kaki, seakan menantang balik.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berbohong. Aku bukanlah pegawai di sini. Tapi bolehkah aku bertemu dengan kekasihku? Ku mohooooon, tuan berkumis." Erang pemuda berambut pink sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kekasih?"

Pemuda tersebut menganggukkan

kepalanya dengan cepat, "Benar tuan. Dia

akan melangsungkan pertandingan di sini dan aku, sebagai kekasih yang baik, harusmendukungnya, bukan? Aku harus berada di barisan paling depan dan menyemangatinya, kasihan anak-anakku—"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, jika dilihat dari fisik, pria mungil tersebut masih di bawah umur, mungkin 16-17 tahun, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, heran.

"Chanyeol!"

Tubuhnya terlonjak, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara, Heechul melambaikan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan cepat keluar. Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi ke arah pemuda tersebut yang masih berdebat, kemudian ia berlari menghampiri Heechul untuk memulai pertandingan.

Suara gemeruh meramaikan gedung pertandingan itu. Mereka dengan pakaian yang berkelas duduk santai di sebuah ruangan kaca yang berada di lantai atas, sedangkan penonton dengan teriakan kencang mereka mengelilingi arena pertandingan.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, dia sudah sangat akrab dan merindukan momen seperti ini, karena ia merasa, bahwa inilah jati dirinya. Pemuda Park itu melempar senyum ke arah para pendukungnya yang mengikutinya dari awal Chanyeol memasuki dunia pertandingan ini.

Kemudian, suara semakin meriah ketika seseorang memasuki arena pertandingan, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati lawannya. la mengetahui karena penampilannya sama dengannya, hanya pakaian polos dan celana training pendek, sarung tinju di kedua tangannya. Dia tidak lebih besar dari Chanyeol sendiri, wajah blasterannya sangat kentara sekali, mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Rambut kecoklatannya masih tertata rapi disana.

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriak wasit di dalam ring. Chanyeol berjalan dan memasuki arena tersebut. Heechul menunggu di luar arena, sambil memberikan teriakan semangat untuk tuan mudanya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Chanyeol menatap lawannya dengan intens.

Pertandingan dimulai. Chanyeol mengamati dan menghafalkan bagaimana lawan akan mengalahkannya. Beberapa menit di awal, Sehun tidak melakukan pelanggaran sedikitpun. Chanyeol lega bahwa ada orang yang melakukan pertandingan ini dengan baik tanpa kecurangan. Namun Chanyeol menyadari bahwa fokus Sehun seperti tidak berada di arena ini. Sesekali ia melihat luar arena, tetapi tidak juga melepas fokusnya pada gerakan Chanyeol.

"Permisi ... permisi…"

Suara familiar tersebut terdengar kembali. Chanyeol mendapatkan kesempatan menoleh saat setelah berhasil memukul pipi Sehun dengan sempurna sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Rambut pink yang mencolok tersebut berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang untuk mendapat barisan di depan.

"Permisi nona... bisakah kau singkirkan payudaramu? Supaya aku bisa lewat? Nah! Terima kasih!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan menatap pemuda berambut pink tersebut yang menatap Sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya, "Oh Sehun! Bangun kau! Kau tidak boleh kalah!" teriaknya dengan sangat kencang, orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang berusaha bangkit, sudut bibirnya berdarah karena pukulan Chanyeol, tetapi ia tersenyum menatap pemuda berambut pink tersebut.

Bel berbunyi, ronde pertama, Chanyeol yang memenangkannya. Chanyeol kemudian duduk di ujung arena sambil mengambil botol minuman, sedangkan Sehun berjalan ke arah tepi arena dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Bee! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Pemuda berambut pink tersebut—Bee namanya terkekeh, "Kau harus membelikanku makan sepuasnya karena aku sangat lelah menghadapi petugas menyebalkan itu. Tapi lupakan! Yang terpenting aku di sini, dan kau Sehun harus menang!" ucapnya dengan sekali napas.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengusap pipi Bee, "Aku selalu menang untukmu. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak yakin. Dia sangat, ugh, hebat mungkin. Selalu tahu gerakanku."

Pemuda Bee pun mencoba melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, menatap balik pemuda berambut pink. Bee itu mengerutkan kening dan raut wajahnya tidak menyenangkan. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menang dan aku sangat lapar!" ucapnya dengan tegas namun manja pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Bee dengan lembut.

"Nah, aku akan memenangkannya untukmu. Selalu," katanya, membuat Bee tersipu malu.

Oke, mungkin ini terlihat tidak sopan, tapi

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan tersebut. Mereka benar-benar mencuri perhatian orang-orang di sini. Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya, mereka sudah berkeluarga, batinnya.

Bel berbunyi, ronde kedua dimulai. Chanyeol menaruh botol minumannya kemudian Heechul mengambilnya.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Sehun kini terlihat bersemangat dan pemuda Bee tadi kini berteriak-teriak menyemangati Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman licik, ia sudah memasang gerakan untuk melawan. Chanyeol berhasil menghindar beberapa pukulan dari Sehun dengan ketangkisannya, Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat memukul tubuh bagian kanan Sehun.

"Heeeeeey! Laki-Iaki kurang ajar!" teriak Bee sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, tetapi pemuda Bee justru melototkan matanya seakan menantang Chanyeol.

'Apa masalah dia?' gerutu Chanyeol.

Dan dapat! Chanyeol terjatuh ke samping dan mendesis kesakitan, pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena pukulan yang keras oleh Sehun disisi tubuh kirinya.

"ITU BARU LAKI-LAKI KESAYANGANKU! SEHUN! FlGHTING!" teriaknya heboh.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sudah cukup, ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda Bee itu mengganggu konsentrasinya, suara tidak pentingnya tersebut jangan sampai membuat kekalahan untuknya.

Ronde ketiga, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sehun terjatuh tiga kali dan keempat kalinya, Sehun tidak bisa bangun. la mengerang kesakitan di bagian tangan kanannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia mematahkan tulangnya atau tidak, dari hitungan detik pertama Sehun bangun, tetapi waktu telah habis.

"Pemenang, Park Chanyeol!"

Suara teriakan bergemuruh. Heechul melompat gembira dan berteriak heboh.

Pemuda berambut pink tersebut berlari dan menghampiri Sehun, memegang lengannya dan mereka seperti saling mengadu kasih. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka, tak peduli sang juri memberi selamat padanya.

Pemuda Bee menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Kemudian menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari arena.

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan diri dan berganti baju, ia merapikan beberapa barang yang berada di ruang ganti lalu

memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dari pantulan cermin.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut pink tadi berdiri di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda Park itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Halo tuan!" sapa pemuda itu—Bee.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya heran.

Pemuda Bee mendecak pelan, "Hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu, apalagi dengan seseorang yang akan memberi ucapan selamat untukmu," ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol menatap uluran tangannya sejenak, kemudian menerima jabatan tangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol.

Pemuda Bee mengangkat kedua bahunya, dengan mimik wajah yang kesal, "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu karena kau telah mengalahkan Sehunku. Tetapi kau benar-benar hebat di atas arena sana."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pujian atau olokan dari pemuda Bee tersebut, ia hanya memandang wajahnya dan cara ia berbicara.

Pemuda Bee tersenyum, memecahkan konsentrasi Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak.

"Oh, ada sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh temanku. Kau bisa datang, bebas, kau bisa mengajak siapapun—pemuda Bee merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah undangan kecil pada Chanyeol—di sana ada alamat dan jam mulainya pesta," jelas pemuda Bee.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya akan tidak sopan jika ia tidak menerimanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, tuan—"

"Chanyeol."

Pemuda Bee berhenti sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala, "Chanyeol," ulangnya sekali lagi memastikan.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku akan menunggumu disana," ucap pemuda Bee sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa pemuda Bee mengganti kata 'kami' menjadi 'aku' untuk menunggunya besok.

Pemuda Bee sedang menggodanya.


End file.
